Supervivencia
by cristal12997
Summary: Muchos dicen que la vida es un juego de supervivencia, y tienen razón. Pero cuando el peor de los apocalipsis sale a la luz y azota todo el mundo, solo sobrevivirán los más fuertes e inteligentes y tendrán que enfrentarse a lo más aterrador y peligroso que ahí… el hombre. Buena suerte Rin y Len la necesitaran.
1. Misión

**Hola a todos, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber publicado esta nueva historia antes pero tuve que estudiar hasta el cansancio. Pero como me estoy tomando un pequeño respiro ya que mi examen será en menos de semana y media, y quería dejarles este nuevo fic el cual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Misión **

En la oscuridad de la noche en la ciudad de Sapporo sus calles están desoladas, no se escuchaba ni veía ningún automóvil y la fría oscuridad le daba un aspecto tétrico a ese lugar.

Sin embargo, sus carreteras "desiertas" no estaban tan desiertas como aparentaban.

En las solitarias vías de concreto estaban manchadas de sangre seca cuyo color era negro y despedían un desagradable olor que casi te hacia vomitar y querer huir lejos de esa sangre seca y no querer ser el próximo. Desde la distancia se le podía ver a lo lejos una persona.

De hecho en esas carreteras sin gente estaba una sola y pequeña persona.

Esa persona de solo 1.52 de altura de cabellos cortos dorados, ojos azules y piel blanca que viste de policía que consiste con un short muy corto, un cinturón de color negro y tres fundas que colgaban de este y una blusa de manga larga, de su hombro izquierdo estaba un cuchillo de batalla en su funda, zapatos de tacón bajo de color gris oscuro al igual que su gorra de policía y medias blancas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, en su muslo izquierdo estaba otro cuchillo en su funda y en sus manos tenía una pistola Heckler &amp; Koch USP.

Para los que no se han dado cuenta esa persona es policía y miraba por los alrededores de su entorno y no vio nada más que sangre seca, autos abandonados con ventanas rotas y huellas y rastros hechos de sangre y algunas extremidades humanas siendo devoradas por las ratas e insectos que están desesperados por comer.

Algo más, ese policía es una adolecente muy joven de 14 años.

Si alguien escuchara que alguien de esa edad puede ser un policía se reiría por lo mal que se escucha, ya que tiene que tener 20 años para que alguien pueda tragarse eso, pero ella realmente es policía y una de las mejores.

Ella camino lo más minuciosamente posible que ella podía hacer y miro cada rincón y espacio en el que se podía esconder alguien o guiaba a aun camino. Veía como si en esas aberturas podría salir algo o alguien como si de un animal silvestre y agresivo saliera de la nada y al verla la atacara como si de un trozo de carne se tratara o un enemigo natural.

Observo en todas direcciones hasta por encima de su cabeza para asegurarse de que todo su perímetro era seguro y estaba completamente sola. Ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y puso su pistola semiautomática en su funda que colgaba de su cinturón y saco de su segunda funda su celular Android y después de poner su contraseña en el busco entre sus contactos y al hallar el nombre de _chile habanero_ llamo. Solo espero menos de 5 segundos hasta que su llamada fue recibida.

– ¿Akaito?

– Hola Rin ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien

– ¿Bien?

– Si descartas el hecho de que estoy sola en una ciudad fantasma y la probabilidad extremadamente alta de que este invadida de voraces comedores de carne, si estoy muy bien – frunció un poco el entrecejo.

– Ok, muy bien ya entendí basta con el sarcasmo

– Dime Akaito ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

– Por supuesto, según mis fuentes muy confiables deben de estar ahí

– ¿Y quiénes serían esas fuentes Bakaito?

– Eso no importa Rin lo importante ahora es que sabes del paradero de tu hermano y el mío – se detuvo un momento – ¡Y no uses el apodo del monstruo del helado conmigo! – exclamo.

– Muy cierto, sería confuso así que te llamare Bakaito rojo

– Ya basta princesa amarilla

– Seguiré mi camino hacia el punto acordado, si sigo viva te llamare y de paso te diré si encuentro a tu hermano – corto la llamada antes de que Akaito dijera nada.

Los comedores de carne a los que se refería Rin son zombis que fueron creados accidentalmente y han estado atacando y devorando a personas inocentes y los que sobrevivían pero fueron dañados físicamente por ellos en cuestión de tiempo se volvían como ellos.

* * *

Todo esto ocurrió hace menos de 3 días y fue ocasionado por los estúpidos científicos de su país que crearon "la medicina milagrosa" para revivir a los muertos en un inútil intento de traer a seres queridos a la vida. Cuando la probaron en un cadáver que "misteriosamente" se encontraron cerca de sus instalaciones y vieron que los resultados dieron frutos festejaron como nunca como nunca antes.

Desde ese momento en que la medicina estaba lista no dudaron en exponer esto a todos los medios de comunicación diciendo que la humanidad ha superado la barrera de la vida y la muerte.

Cuando ella estaba en su celular y le llego un mensaje en su cuenta de Twitter con un link de un video en YouTube de parte de Akaito. Al verlo le dio un escalofrió en su espalda. Sin embargo su temor aumento al recibir un mensaje de Akaito que "la medicina milagrosa" fue comprada y distribuida a todos los países del mundo. Sin duda ella sabía que habría un gran desastre.

Y no se equivocó.

Tres horas después de que recibió el mensaje de Akaito recibió otro de parte del mismo solo que estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas.

_¡HUYE RIN! _

No entendió mucho el mensaje, y medio minuto después una llamada de él.

– _¿Akaito?_

– _¿Rin? ¿¡Rin dónde estás!?_

– _Akaito estoy en Nikkō en el puente Shinkyo ¿Por? _– _se preocupo por lo rápido que hablaba su amigo._

– _¡RIN SAL CORRIENDO DE AHÍ! _

A lo que alguna vez fue normal ahora era el infierno sobre la tierra.

Vio con horror como las personas se comían a otras ignorando los gritos de miedo y agonía cuando eran mordidas o devoradas. En momentos en donde hay una crisis la demás gente debería apoyarse y tratar de salvarse entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Presencio en primera fila como la gente puede llegar a ser tan egoísta y malvada con tal de salvarse a ellos mismos y sin remedio enloquecían. Lo peor de todo es que ella no hizo nada para ayudar a esas personas que pedían ayuda.

Pero ella no tenía opción. Estaban los zombis y los vándalos, y únicamente estaba ella, no contaba con nadie más. Y de mala gana se robó un porsche cayenne 2015 y escapo de la ciudad de Nikkō dejando a los sobrevivientes a su suerte.

* * *

Ahora ella está en búsqueda de su gemelo menor Len Kagamine. Lo que la hace Rin Kagamine gemela mayor.

Un par de días después de ese incidente ella lo busca ya que su hermano que fue con sus compañeros de clases y otros grupos fueron de su escuela a un viaje a ver una de las escuelas de Hokkaidō, mas no supo en que ciudad y decidió hacer una misión en su búsqueda hecha por ella misma.

Cuando ella le pidió permiso a su comandante de ir a Hokkaidō este se negó a que hiciera su misión y dio por muerto a su hermano ya que la necesitaban en la primera y segunda línea de defensa. Pero ella (furiosa) desobedeció su orden e importándole un cacahuate en convertirse en una desertora.

Gracias a Akaito que es su mejor amigo e informante supo que Len se encontraba en Sapporo, Hokkaidō. En cuanto le dijo donde estaba retomo su misión y la rubia se robó las llaves que le fueron confiscadas del porsche que se robó en Nikkō. Pero antes de partir Akaito le pidió un gran favor y era en que si podía encontrar o saber algo de Kaito Shion su hermano menor, ya que él estaba en uno de los grupos que partió a Sapporo.

No dudo en hacerle ese favor.

Ahora ella está a su suerte en camino a la escuela en que su hermano y Kaito fueron a Sapporo y negándose a dar marcha atrás.

Porque nada ni nadie impedirá que busque a su hermano. Aun si eso signifique enfrentarse a ese infierno ella sola.

* * *

**Perdón si no haya** **si no es tan gore como se esperaba pero el gore y violencia vendrá mas adelante y también una disculpa por partes que falte en el primer capitulo, pero eso se explicara también mas adelante y también se sabrá que fue de Len, Kaito y sus compañeros. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y también ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor, y antes de que se me olvide estoy cerca de acabar el primer capitulo de Alluring Secret Black Vow.**

**P.s. la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años.**

**P.s.s. La chica de la imagen es Rin solo que un poco mas grande.**

**Bien me despido y por favor dejen reviews **


	2. Lo Mas Cercano a la Vida es la Muerte

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Y me es algo inusual publicar otro capitulo el mismo día... bueno desde que volví a la universidad. Bien espero les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Gore y un poco de canibalismo entre zombis.**

* * *

**Lo Más Cercano a la Vida es la Muerte**

No había pasado ni una hora desde que llego a Sapporo y una gran multitud de muertos vivientes ya estaban tras de ella.

Naturalmente al verlos ella les disparo directo al cráneo. Pero para su suerte eran demasiados y el ruido de las balas atraía a más con cada disparo. Ella no tuvo más opción que correr y evadir a los zombis que le salían de la nada y los otros que se levantaban. No supo en que camino tomaba cada vez que daba vuelta en las esquinas.

Después de todo ella nunca había estado en Sapporo y sabía que el pedir un guía turístico era una idea muy tonta. Altamente dudaba de que al menos uno estuviera vivo. Tenía mucha suerte de ser de estatura pequeña porque en el camino y en varias esquinas se topó con esos muertos y agradecía en que ellos fueran un poco lentos y gracias a que son carentes de flexibilidad les costaba trabajo en inclinarse para atraparla.

Tiempo suficiente para que ella sacara su cuchillo que estaba en su hombro y clavárselos en sus cabezas. No podía arriesgarse a usar su pistola y gastar más municiones. Mucho menos en atraer a más de ellos.

Aunque sería más rápida si no estuviera cargando la mochila que estaba en su espalda. Pero era esencial para ella. Se la quitó a un soldado con el cráneo partido a la mitad por un machete y vio que había una ametralladora Uzi con dos recargas, granadas comunes, cegadoras e incendiarias. Sería un total desperdicio dejarlas ahí en medio de la nada.

De algún modo ella llego a un supermercado y al estar frente a la puerta del mercado vio que estaba obstruida por bolsas grandes de comida para perros. Escucho un gemido ahogado y aterrador. Al mirar en donde se originaban vio a esos zombis que la perseguían antes y algunos estaban tomando impulso.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Ella no planea morir hasta completar su misión. Fue corriendo al lado de la tienda y vio que estaban unas escaleras de emergencia manchadas de sangre. Al mirar atrás vio a esos cadáveres ir con más prisa hacia ella. Sin perder tiempo trepo por las escaleras de metal e ignoro la desagradable sensación del contacto de la sangre con sus dedos.

Ella dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando sintió algo jalarle su pie derecho. A medio camino de subir las escaleras un zombi logro alcanzarle su tobillo y trato de acercarlo a su boca con dientes ensangrentados. Ella lucho por zafarse de él, pero era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Desesperándose al ver más zombis llegar, ella le golpeo la cara con su pie, tirándole los dientes y rompiéndole su nariz.

Justo al ser liberada ella trepo las escaleras con rapidez e impedir ser atrapada otra vez. Cuando subió al techo se sentó en el frio suelo de concreto y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Miro a los lados si había otro de ellos. Solo encontró charcos de sangre y a varios cuerpos que habían sido devorados casi por completo. El ver que tenían las cabezas y los pies sin muchos mordiscos le recordó el cómo comía a los peces.

Se estremeció un poco y negó con la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento. Miro el cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba en su mano derecha y miro el cielo oscuro que estaba sobre ella. Nublado. Ni en lo que podría ser su última noche de vida puede ver las estrellas. Tomando aire se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea del supermercado que tenía marcas de manos hechas del líquido carmesí que ahora estaba seca y de color negro.

Del bolsillo de su cinturón saco de una de las fundas una linterna (que también era un paralizante) e ilumino las oscuras y silenciosas escaleras que tenía enfrente. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no resbalar por el líquido vital que había en los escalones. No pudo evitar dejar un gemido de disgusto ante el olor en el aire. Quería taparse la nariz y evitar oler ese fétido olor pero una mano sostenía su cuchillo y la otra la linterna.

Al iluminar el pasillo vio sangre seca manchando las paredes y los órganos pudriéndose en el suelo y moscas que volaban a su alrededor. El impulso de vomitar por el hedor era muy fuerte. Pero no era el momento de expulsar su cena, tenía que seguir avanzando y evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible.

Al escuchar los pasos pesados y un pequeño gemido ahogado que provenía más allá de la siguiente esquina se pegó contra la pared y apago su linterna. Cuando llego al final del pasillo miro por la esquina y vio la luz del techo iluminar a una niña zombi tambaleándose mientras la baba y la sangre salían de su boca y su piel enfermizamente gris tenía agujeros.

Miro con melancolía a esa zombi. Era muy joven para ser uno de ellos, pero no sería la primera vez que ve uno de ellos. Cuando huía de la ciudad de Nikkō se topó con varios infantes zombis, y con pesar ella les disparo en la frente. Negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Miro nuevamente a la niña muerta.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cuando estaba por salir y clavarle su cuchillo en el cráneo, escucho los pasos de algo pequeño. Miro con sorpresa y disgusto el como un Spitz se lanzó hacia la niña y empezó a devorarla.

Aunque era un espectáculo grotesco de ver, internamente agradecía de no tener que matar a la niña. Pero el problema ahora era el de enfrentarse a ese perro que era mucho más rápido que los zombis. Y eso la dejaba con una sola salida.

Puso su cuchillo ensangrentado en su funda y sacó su pistola.

Con cautela se acercó al perro mientras este seguía devorando a la niña. El sentido del oído de ese can debió desarrollarse aún más porque no hizo ningún ruido y este volteo la cabeza hacia ella dejando ver su mandíbula la carne podrida de la infante que yace inerte en el suelo. Ese can tenía su pelaje blanco manchado de sangre y se le caía no solo el pelo sino también su piel y le faltaba uno de sus ojos dejando ver un hueco negro en donde debería de estar mientras que el otro era de un color blanco.

Se estremeció un poco al ver ese agujero vacío.

Se agacho de inmediato cando ese perro salto hacia ella y trato de darle una mordida a la cara. No le quito de la mira ni por un segundo. Ese perro le gruñía mientras sus pelos sucios se levantaban y mostraban sus ensangrentados dientes mientras veía la mirada hambrienta que le daba. Si no estuviera entrenada para enfrentarse al peligro estaría temblando de terror.

Cuando se abalanzo otra vez ella lo esquivo mientras dejaba al perro chocar su cara en la pared que estaba detrás de ella haciendo que el animal deje salir un gemido lastimero. Los pasillos eran un poco estrechos y no daban mucho movimiento. Pero si lo suficiente para esquivar sus ataques.

El perro se recuperó y le pareció que la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella dio un suspiro molesto. No tenía tiempo para jugar, tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando se tiró nuevamente hacia ella aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio un disparo justo en su hocico y la bala de calibre 9 mm le atravesó por completo y choco con la pared.

El animal dejo salir un gemido de agonía antes de caer pasivamente al suelo y poniéndole fin a su cruel existencia.

Escucho un aullido varios pasillos detrás de ella y supo que debía haber más de ellos. Realmente odiaba a esos zombis que eran más rápidos que los regulares. Ella corrió sin importarle hacer ruido con sus pisadas ya que escucho el aullido de esos canes no muy lejos de donde estaba. Al entrar por el pasillo oscuro ella saco rápidamente su linterna e ilumino su camino mientras seguía avanzando.

Si lo pensaba bien, ese supermercado era muy grande y es probable de que no solo haya más zombis, también es probable de que antes del brote hubiera una tienda de mascotas y esos animales se infectaron y algunos escaparon. Solo suplicaba en que no hubiera reptiles y aves en esa tienda. Los que vuelan podrían alcanzarla y evadir los obstáculos que les pondría y los reptiles que puedan meterse y salir de las rejillas de aire acondicionado de la tienda.

La rubia siguió corriendo mientras tenía cuidado de no resbalar con la sangre y órganos que había en el suelo. Se estremeció un poco y casi resbalo al haber pisado un cerebro medio comido. Miro hacia atrás y vio a un Doberman, un Pastor Alemán y a un Laekenois zombis a lo lejos de ella y sabía muy bien que la querían para ella. Y no precisamente para jugar, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Ella acelero el paso y tumbo las cajas y sillas que se encontraba para obstruirles el paso por unos segundos, pero ellos fácilmente pasaban por debajo o saltaban sobre ellos. Se empezaba a sentir frustrada y también estaba empezando a cansarse.

Cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y miro a los lados para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse mientras los perros se iban. Entonces vio una puerta de titanio y se dirigió a ella rápidamente. Como supuso internamente, estaba cerrada, para su suerte la manija se necesitaba una llave. Así que se quitó una de sus pinzas de su flequillo y lo introduzco dentro de la abertura.

Sabía que si quería abrirla le tomaría al menos un minuto, pero sería un tiempo más que suficiente para que esos canes zombis la atrapen. Cada vez que escucho los pasos rápidos de esos perros, ella se apresuraba más. Al dar la vuelta los vio acercarse más y más. Ella dejo salir un pequeño gemido de miedo mientras trataba de abrir esa maldita puerta.

_Crick _

Cuando escucho el "_Crick" _rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro en ella para después cerrarla y olvidando investigar lo que había dentro de la entrada y después escuchar tres segundos después los golpes que se dieron los canes en ella. Escucho los gruñidos y ladridos de los cadáveres mientras respiraba agitadamente y se deslizaba en la puerta hacia el suelo al sentir sus piernas hacerse gelatina e inclino la cabeza hacia adelante mientras trataba de descansar un poco.

Los escucho ladrar y rasguñar la puerta por lo que le pareció horas. Cuando los escucho irse a quien sabe dónde tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

_Shick shick_

Escucho el sonido de una escopeta siendo recargada frente a ella. Al levantar la vista ella vio a un hombre de cabellos excesivamente largos de color morado con un brazo sangrante y le estaba apuntando con una Escopeta de combate spas 12.

Tenía una mirada de desconfianza y no lo culpaba. Lo más probable es en que se estaba refugiando y su sorpresiva intrusión lo debió haber asustado y alertado, sin olvidar los ladridos de esos malditos perros.

– ¿Quién eres?

Su voz era dura y gruesa.

– Baja el arma primero señor

– Tú arroja las armas hacia el suelo

– No hasta que tú también tires la escopeta primero

Se miraron desafiantemente. Por un lado él tenía el derecho de desconfiar de ella pero desde su perspectiva, ella también tenía que tener algo con que defenderse si ese tipo resultaba ser un maniaco cuya mente cayo en el brote de ese estúpido virus. Ninguno se movió y dijo nada. Solo se miraban intensamente en la espera de quien sería el primero en ceder.

En lo que parecieron horas el peli-morado puso su escopeta en el suelo y esperando a que ella cumpliera con su parte. Ella dejo su pistola en el suelo junto con su celular, sus cuchillos, sus municiones, su linterna y la mochila que estaba en su espalda con la ametralladora y sus granadas. Cuando ellos se despojaron de sus armas se miraron de manera un poco más relajada al saber que ninguno estaba armado, pero aun así se mantenían al tanto de la situación.

– Así que… – el adulto la miro al haber roto el silencio que había – ¿Quién eres?

– Gakupo Kamui niña

– Rin Kagamine, y no me llames niña que ya soy policía – le replico a Gakupo y miro la herida en su brazo.

– Un loco intento robarme la escopeta y me corto con un cuchillo – le dijo al verla mirar su herida – una chica de 14 siendo policía si claro – se burló mientras doblo su cuello hacia atrás.

– Si no lo soy, ¿Cómo explicas mi traje y lo que llevaba en mi equipo?

– No lo sé, tal vez se lo quitaste a un cadáver que estaba aún en buen estado – trato de excusarse, cosa que solo hizo que la rubia lo viera con desagrado.

– Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado – dijo mientras puso sus ojos como puntos azules antes de mirarlo con enojo – no soy transgresora – recordó al soldado con el cráneo roto – bueno… no tanto

– ¡Lo admitiste! – la señalo con el dedo.

– Oye solo fue con la mochila, pero todo lo que llevo puesto es mío – de su bolsillo trasero saco una cartera con un dibujo de una naranja y le mostro su placa dorada y una tarjeta con su ropa y rango de policía – aunque sea joven, soy una de las mejores oficiales de Yokohama y una de las de la primera línea de defensa contra los muertos vivientes

– ¿Eres de afuera? – dijo azorado al ver más de cerca la placa de la rubia.

– Si, y ahora si me disculpas – ella se puso de cuclillas y empezó a recoger sus cosas – debo salir

– ¡Espera!

Rin miro al peli-morado cuando ella termino de acomodar todo en su lugar y puso la mochila de nuevo en su espalda.

– ¿Vienes de Yokohama? El lugar que dicen por la radio que es el más seguro ¿A este infierno? ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! – exclamo con incredulidad.

– Vine a Sapporo por dos razones – le fulmino con la mirada al peli-morado – la primera es en buscar información del hermano menor de un amigo mío e informante y dos y la más crucial, estoy en búsqueda de mi gemelo menor

– ¿Viniste a este infierno solo por ellos? – Enarco una ceja – ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Yokohama y dejaste que ellos se fueran al diablo?

_Bang_

Se quedó callado al sentir una bala pasar cerca de su cabeza. La mirada de la rubia era de pura rabia que lo dejo rígido como estatua. En el muy poco tiempo que la conoció creyó que era una tsundere, pero podía pasar de su carácter sereno y un poco chistoso a uno serio.

– No dejare que un adulto me diga que hacer – su tono de voz era neutro – si quieres morir aquí totalmente solo es tu decisión, pero yo me rehusó a morir si no encuentro a mi hermano primero – todo se quedó en silencio y ella volteo hacia la puerta – buena suerte Gakupo-san

.

Cuando salió de esa habitación y dejo atrás a Gakupo sintió un poco de lastima, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido y ella aún estaba muy lejos del punto acordado.

Miro una última vez a la puerta de detrás de ella para después avanzar hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Ella se topó con varios zombis, pero fácilmente pudo pasar con sigilo sin que se dieran cuenta. En lo que parecía ser una tienda de muebles se encontró en la pared el mapa del mercado y pudo encontrar una salida al este de la tienda. Sonrió al descubrir que no estaba muy lejos de la salida.

_YUKIIIIIII_

Su expresión cambio de sorpresa al escuchar el grito de un niño no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde provenía ese grito y rezando con que no fuera demasiado tarde. Esquivo con agilidad a los cadáveres que estiraban sus brazos para alcanzarla.

Al llegar a una juguetería vio por las puertas de cristal a un niño de cabellos y ojos amarillos con un traje de marinero y a una niña de ojos y cabellos negros con pequeñas coletas con un vestido rojo y una mochila. Los dos críos retrocedían aterrorizados de un zombi adolecente que se inclinaba para alcanzarlos. Ella entro a la juguetería, saco su linterna y activo la carga completa.

– APÁRTENCE

Los niños la miraron con sorpresa antes de caer al suelo. Cuando el zombi estaba por encajarles los dientes ella le ataco con su linterna e hizo que el zombi temblara sin control por la repentina descarga eléctrica que venía de su espalda. Cuando Rin aparto la linterna le dio una fuerte patada tumbándolo en el suelo mientras le salía humo al muerto que yace en el piso.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se movía y apago la electricidad de su linterna. Miro a los niños que yacen en el suelo completamente asustados. Ella se acercó lentamente a ellos para no alterarlos más de lo que ya estaban y se puso de cuclillas mientras les sonreía cálidamente.

– ¿Están bien niños?

Ellos la miraron con sorpresa antes de que ellos arrugaran la cara con una expresión triste mientras las lágrimas y mocos empezaban a salirles. De inmediato corrieron hacia ella y la abrasaron con sus pequeños bracitos mientras lloraban con fuerza.

Ella les devolvió el abrazo sin importarle que le mancharan su ropa. Solo tenían alrededor de cuatro o cinco años y estaban espantados. Si estuviera en su lugar ella estaría igual.

_Spash_

Ella por reflejo abraso con fuerza a los niños mientras que estos gritaron con fuerza al escuchar el disparo de una escopeta.

…

¿Escopeta?

Ella miro hacia atrás y vio a un zombi adulto y corpulento que estaba a menos de un metro de ella y de los infantes, solo que le faltaba la cabeza. Lo miro caminar un poco antes de escuchar otro disparo que le perforo el pecho y caer finalmente al piso. Cuando el cadáver cayó al suelo vio a Gakupo que estaba sosteniendo su escopeta y de esta salía un poco de humo. Lo miro acercarse a la punta de su arma y soplarle el poco humo que tenía.

– Creí que habías dicho que no querías morir hasta encontrar a tu hermano – miro a los niños en sus brazos – y creí que era el único sobreviviente aquí

– ¿Qué te hizo salir de la habitación? – pregunto mientras le frotaba las espaldas a los niños para calmarlos un poco.

– Solo diré que decidí seguirte para salir de aquí – miro a otro lado.

Ella sonrió mientras le veía no admitir que necesitaba de su ayuda. Miro la herida en su brazo que empezaba a hincharse. Se acercó a él mientras que los niños la seguían de cerca. Ella le agarro por sorpresa el brazo del peli-morado (cosa que lo hizo sisear de dolor) y frunció el ceño.

– Tenemos que tratar tu herida antes de que se infecte más – se quejó un poquito cuando Gakupo le quito su brazo de sus manos – ¿Ahí un hospital cerca de aquí?

– Yo se

Ambos miraron a la niña del vestido rojo que se sonrojo un poco al llamar la atención de los mayores.

– Soy Yuki Kaai y él es Oliver, mi primo – señalo al rubio y jugueteo con sus deditos – ahí un hospital a seis calles de aquí, mi Okaa-san trabaja ahí y casi siempre le compraba una manzana de aquí y la visitaba así que me sé el camino

– Muchas gracias Yuki – le acaricio sus suaves cabellos mientras le sonreía haciendo que la niña bajara la mirada un poco avergonzada – bien es mejor irnos antes de que aparezcan esos perros

– ¿Nani? – dijeron al unísono los pequeños.

_Aullido_

Una sombra azul se formó en el rostro de Rin y Gakupo y empezaron a sudar al escuchar ese aullido junto con los ladridos. La rubia guardo su linterna y recogió rápidamente a Oliver y a Yuki y se los llevo cargando fuera de la tienda de juguetes mientras que el peli-morado miraba a los lados de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

– Vámonos vámonos vámonos vámonos vámonos vámonos

Repetían al unísono una y otra vez la rubia y el peli-morado mientras se dirigían a la salida de ese supermercado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Aunque se que le falto un poco más de gore y tragedia. Solo espero que haya sido suficiente para ustedes. Voy a dar respuesta a ciertas cosas en este capitulo (Pero si no les interesa no lo lean):**

**Granadas cegadoras: **No es del todo un arma, solo te dejan ciego por un momento pero le daría la ventaja a un enemigo para atacar o escapar.

**Granadas Incendiarias: **Al hacer contacto con una superficie solida explota y crea un incendio e incinera lo que esta a su alcance.

**Ametralladora Uzi: **Arma que pesa 3.5 kg y su calibre puede ser de 9 mm.

**Escopeta de combare SPAS-12: **Creada en Italia e irónicamente su cartucho es del 12 y su calibre es de 18.53 mm con un peso aproximado de 4.4 kg.

**Linterna Paralizante: **Es cien por ciento real porque me encontré con una al ir a una convención Otaku y por desgracia no tuve dinero para comprarla T-T

**Spitz Japones:** Una especie de perro de raza pequeña y cuyo pelaje es de color blanco.

**Doberman:** Un can de tamaño grande de pelaje negro y carece de cola, y es originario de Alemania.

**Pastor Alemán:** Pelaje largo de color oscuro y también su origen es de Alemania y puede ser usado para múltiples trabajos como de perro guardián, perro de salvamento, guía para los ciegos y de perro policía.

**Laekenois:** Un can cuyo pelaje es de color marrón carbonado, originario de Bélgica y fue utilizado como mensajero en la primera y segunda guerra mundial.

**Ultima cosa, alguien aparte de mi cree que la ciudad Yokohama (que si existe) les recuerda un poco a Yokomon de Digimon?**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

**SarEma29: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y lamento la espera.**

**Y también a Aikawa Yukine, alejandra kagamine y a paolamotamolina por los favoritos y a ****Aikawa Yukine, alejandra kagamine (De nuevo :3) y a mirror02 por seguir este fic :D espero que les haya gustado y agradecería los reviews :3**


End file.
